¿Un tierno San Valentín?
by Sazuken Saizoh
Summary: Kagami se le confiesa a un chico pero las cosas salen mal y Konata la reconforta. Konami. Traducción de "Valentine Cuteness?" de Ascoeur.


¿Un tierno San Valentín?

Era otro maravilloso día en la escuela y las chicas estaban disfrutando el almuerzo. Kagami llegó y tomó asiento al lado de Konata y enfrente de su hermana; quien tenía a Miyuki a su lado.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! – Empezó Konata. – ¡Ya llegó el día de San Valentín!

- ¡Sí! – Tsukasa sonrió. - ¡Logré preparar chocolate!

- ¡Hmm, mm! – Konata asintió dando un mordisco a su cucurucho de chocolate y siguió con una voz apagada. - ¿Planean darles chocolates a alguien?

- Vaya. – Miyuki fue la única que respondió esta vez. – No he pensado darle chocolates a alguien.

- Yo tampoco Kona-Chan. – Tsukasa puso el dedo índice un poco debajo del labio inferior y parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. – Sólo estaba pensando en preparar chocolates de amistad.

Luego Konata se giró hacia Kagami. - ¿Y vos, Kagamin?

Kagami se ruborizó. – Y-Yo, tal vez…

Konata frunció el ceño pero luego siguió preguntando. - ¿Entonces podrías decirnos quién es este "tal vez"?

- ¿¡P-Por qué debería decírtelo! – Gruñó Kagami.

- Kagamin… sos muy cruel. – Konata fingió inocencia.

- C-Cállate. – Kagami dio un mordisco a su bola de arroz. - ¿Y qué hay de vos, Konata?

Konata pensó en ello por un ratito y luego sonrió tontamente. – Bueno, _hay _cierto alguien.

Todas parecieron estar en shock.

_- __Uau… Kona-Chan tiene a alguien que le gusta… a lo mejor soy lenta. _– Pensó Tsukasa.

- _Vaya, me pregunto quién se ganó el corazón de Izumi-San. _– Se preguntó Miyuki.

_- Ni hablar… ¿Hasta ella tiene a alguien que le gusta? _– Kagami estaba estupefacta.

- Ninguna ha dicho algo. – Konata soltó una risita. - ¿De verdad es tan chocante? Chicas, ¿quieren saber?

Todas asintieron ligeramente con la cabeza para que así no se vieran demasiado excitadas.

- ¡Muy bien! – Empezó Konata. – La persona que me gusta es… - Todas se pusieron un poco más cerca sin poder aguantar el suspenso.

- Es información clasificada.

Kagami rezongó. - ¡Dale!

- ¡Bueno, Kagamin no me ha dicho quién le gusta así que por qué debería decirlo yo, ¿no! – Indicó Konata con astucia.

- Ah, me la devuelves, ya veo. – Decía Kagami mientras le daba otro mordisco a su bola de arroz.

Miyuki y Tsukasa estaban un poco avergonzadas por lo excitadas que estaban hace sólo un minuto nada más por averiguar a quién le gustaba Konata.

- Bueno, si Izumi-San quiere mantenerlo en privado deberíamos respetar sus deseos. – Dijo Miyuki dulcemente.

- S-Sí. – Tsukasa concordó.

Después sonó la campana. Kagami tenía que volver a su clase. Recogió sus cosas y se levantó. – Bueno, chicas, las veré luego, ¿sí?

Todas la despidieron con un "Chau" mientras se retiraba al aula.

- ¡FELIZ VALENTÍN, HIIRAGI! – Misao la saludó por el día de San Valentín.

- Ten. – Misao le dio tímidamente una caja con chocolates. – Es para vos.

- ¡Ah! – Kagami le sonrió desde su pupitre. – Gracias Misao. Aquí están los tuyos.

Kagami le entrega a Misao sus chocolates con cuidado mientras agarra los suyos de Misao.

- T-Te quiero… - Soltó Misao con ternura.

- Sí. – Kagami simplemente le sonrió amablemente. – Yo también te quiero, Misao.

- ¡Vos también! – Los ojos de Misao se ensancharon. - ¿Entonces sientes una pasión ardiente de amor por mí como la que yo siento por vos?

- ¡Espera, ¿QUÉ! – Kagami fue tomada por sorpresa.- ¡N-NO! ¡Me refiero como a una amiga!

- Oh… - La excitación de Misao se había apagado. – E-Está bien, Kagami.

- S-Sí, perdón. – Kagami se disculpó.

Misao se iba caminando saliendo del aula. – Che, Hiiragi, ¿mantendrías esto en secreto de Ayano? También quiero intentarlo con ella.

- Sí que te recuperas rápido. – Dijo Kagami impotente y suspirante. Luego se dio cuenta de algo. - ¡Che! Podría ser… ¡QUE TE RECHAZARON ANTES Y LUEGO VINISTE A BUSCARME!

Misao sólo sonrió e hizo una señal de "V" con su dedo medio e índice mientras salía del salón.

- Bicho raro… - Dijo Kagami mientras se levantaba viendo a la otaku de la clase. Pero antes de que saliera completamente del aula dejó una nota en el pupitre de cierto chico.

- ¡Ah! – Kagami encontró a Ayano caminando en el pasillo mientras ésta estaba pasando de largo.- ¡Ayano! No podía encontrarte en clase así que no podía darte tu chocolate, pero ten. – Le dio a Ayano sus chocolates.

- Muchas gracias, Kagami-San. – Ayano le agradeció. – Ahora mismo estoy buscando a Misao-San.

Kagami vio lo que Ayano estaba sosteniendo en su mano izquierda a parte de los chocolates de Kagami en su derecha. – Hmm… ese chocolate es para Misao, ¿eh?

- S-Sí. – Dijo tímidamente. – Por favor no se lo digas, no quiero sobresaltarla ni nada.

- Oh, creo que estará bastante feliz. – Dijo Kagami también con timidez.

- ¿Eh? – Ayano se detuvo inquieta y tenía una expresión de confusión.

- No te preocupes, ya me voy. – Kagami deja a Ayano hacer lo que tiene que hacer y le desea suerte. – _Así que ellas son ASÍ, ¿eh?_

- ¡Hola! – Kagami saludó mientras entraba al salón de sus amigas.

- ¡Feliz día de San Valentín, Kagamin! – Konata la saludó y la abrazó cuando entraba.

- Bueno, bueno. – Kagami sonrió. - ¡Aquí tienes! – Kagami le entregó a Konata su parte de los chocolates de San Valentín.

Konata le dio una buena mirada al chocolate de Kagami. – Hmm… Kagami, no tendrás alguno mejor de economía del hogar, ¿no?

- Nomás tómalo y sonríe como cualquier otra persona cortés lo haría. – Kagami dijo tenazmente, sonrojándose un poco.

- Bueno, al menos comparado con lo que Miyuki y Tsukasa me dieron, lo tuyo es bien... – Comentó Konata.

- No te atrevas a terminar esa frase.- Le advirtió Kagami.

Konata esgrimió una sonrisa de petulancia. Luego se dirigió a la parte posterior del salón, agarró su mochila y sacó su chocolate de San Valentín que hizo con cuidado para Kagami y volvió al área donde estaban sus amigas. - ¡Aquí tienen, chicas! – Le dio a Tsukasa y a Miyuki los suyos.

- ¡Che! – Exclamó Kagami. - ¿Y yo qué?

Konata soltó una risita. - ¡Éste es el tuyo, Kagamin!

Konata le entregó a Kagami el suyo. Tenía una hermosa forma de corazón y cuando Kagami lo abrió había varias clases de chocolate de diferente forma.

- Whoa… Konata… gracias.

- ¡No hace falta que me agradezcas! – Dijo mientras movía su manito. – ¡Al fin y al cabo si comes todo eso vas a volver a ganar peso!

- Vos sos la única que sabría cómo arruinar tan hermoso momento. – Kagami suspiró.

- Bueno… - Empezó Konata. - ¡CÓMETELOS!

Kagami lo hizo. Procedió a ponerse una de las porciones pequeñas de chocolate en la boca, lo saboreó, y por último, se lo comió.- ¡Whoa! ¡No están nada mal, Konata!

Konata se sonrojó un poco pero no dejó que Kagami lo notara. - ¡Fue pan comido! ¡Ni siquiera me tomó 30 minutos! – Konata ha, de hecho, mentido. Le llevó 4 horas preparar el chocolate de Kagami a diferencia de los otros que sólo le llevaron una hora. Siguió preparándolos en un sinnúmero de intentos pero fallaba en cada uno sin poder conseguir el correcto sabor que quería pero después de aquellas cuatro largas horas de sufrimiento y tortura en la cocina consiguió hacerlo bien.

Kagami miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando sin tiempo para lo que estaba pensando hacer ese día. - ¡Disculpen chicas, tengo que irme!

- ¡Ah! Kaga… - Konata no consiguió terminar la frase ya que Kagami ya había salido corriendo del salón.

Konata rápidamente siguió a Kagami a una distancia por la que no sería vista por la de cabello púrpura. _- ¿Adónde está yendo?_

Konata la siguió hasta el viejo salón del club de teatro que no había sido usado desde el último semestre porque hubo un gran número de abandonos. Kagami entró al vacío salón sentándose en un pupitre cerca de la ventana el cual tenía una gran vista del famoso árbol de la escuela. Parecía estar inmersa en sus pensamientos aunque tenía una expresión de aburrimiento. Konata notó que había dos puertas que permitían la entrada al salón, se puso al lado de la que estaba más lejos de Kagami y miró lo que estaba haciendo a través de la ventana vertical de forma rectangular de la puerta trasera.

De repente la puerta más cercana a Kagami, la puerta frontal, se abrió, revelando que entró un chico de cabello castaño con el uniforme de la escuela.

_- ¿Quién es ese?_

Kagami se puso de pie saludando al tipo que acababa de entrar. – Gracias por venir. – Hizo una reverencia.

- ¡No hay problema! – Dijo, devolviendo la sonrisa. - Leí tu nota. ¿Qué es de lo que quieres hablar?

Kagami se ruborizó. – B-Bueno, como tal vez ya sepas, Tabyto-Kun, es San Valentín, a-así que quiero darte…

- ¿Chocolate? – El chico terminó su frase. Kagami asintió y procedió a darle las galletitas en forma de corazones que horneó la noche anterior.

- M-Me gustas… - Dijo Kagami ligeramente sonrojada bajando la mirada evitando los ojos de Tabyto-Kun. – S-Sos amable, simpático, generoso, guapo y…

Él sonrió amablemente, movió la cabeza y rechazó agarrar las galletitas. Suspiró y lentamente se acercó a Kagami y entonces empezó. – Hiiragi-San, me alegra que te sientas de esa forma por mí pero lamento decir que no puedo devolver esos sentimientos que es por lo que no puedo aceptar estas galletas.

Kagami sintió su corazón latir con dolor. Se forzó a levantar la vista hacia Tabyto-Kun. – Gracias por ser honesto conmigo, lamento haberte causado problemas. – Hizo una reverencia disculpándose.

- ¡No hubo problema alguno! – Le dio palmaditas en el hombro. – Te veré luego, Hiiragi-San.

De este modo él salió del salón dirigiéndose a su clase no notando que Konata los espiaba. Kagami se dejó caer en el asiento en el que estuvo descansando esperando a Tabyto-Kun. Su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna. Descansó la cabeza en el codo apretando con los puños la bolsa con galletas que sostenía. Konata no pudo evitar sino sentir rabia, pena, y extrañamente, alegría por su amiga. Detestaba ver a Kagami dolida por un chico que no se la merecía pero una parte de ella estaba feliz por el hecho de que su amiga fuera rechazada por el chico. Deslizó la puerta de la habitación y entró.

Kagami se giró lentamente para ver quién era todavía con su rostro inexpresivo. – Konata…

- Kagami… - Corrió a sentarse a su lado y la abrazó. – Lo lamento mucho.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas, idiota? – Soltó Kagami todavía mirando por la ventana. - ¿Lo viste?

Konata asintió y le sostuvo la mano aún más fuerte. – No importa, él no te merece.

- No me parece así. – Kagami se inclinó a diferir. – Soy igual que estas galletas: toda aplastada e impotente.

Konata, mientras abrazaba aún a Kagami, miró las crujientes galletitas en la bolsa y las arrebató de sus manos. Kagami desvió la mirada de la ventana hacia Konata. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Konata abrió la bolsa y se comió las galletitas. – Kagamin, hiciste un buen trabajo con estas. ¡Son totalmente diferentes de los chocolates que me diste! Lo cual significa que no pusiste mucho esfuerzo en los míos… sos muy cruel, Kagamin~.

¡Déjate de joder, Konata! – Bromeó Kagami; luego ella se sintió un poco mejor después de lo que había dicho Konata. – G-Gracias.

Konata se rió pero luego empezó a ahogarse y se detuvo.

- En serio, sos una inútil. – Suspiró Kagami dándole palmaditas en la cabeza gentilmente.

Konata miró a Kagami quien todavía seguía sentada y sonrió. - ¿Sabes? _Realmente_ deberías hacer más, están ricas.

- ¡Por favor! – Dijo Kagami. - ¡Están todas aplastadas y malísimas! ¡Solamente te fuerzas a comerlas por mi bien!

- ¡Muy bien! – Dijo Konata determinada. - ¡Si no quieres hacer más yo te haré hacer más!

Kagami puso una expresión de "¿Eh?". Konata sacó algunas galletitas de la bolsa y se las colocó en la boca inclinándose donde Kagami estaba acomodada sentándose en su regazo y gentilmente puso sus labios en los de ella haciéndola saborear enteramente las galletitas. Kagami estaba estupefacta. De pronto fue capaz de ver lo hermosa que era Konata, lo dulce que ella olía, lo suaves que eran sus labios y lo grandioso que era el sabor de las galletitas. Se separaron y Konata seguía sentada en el regazo de Kagami. - ¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvieron? – Konata rompió el silencio.

Kagami miró a Konata con ojos distraídos. – E-Estuvieron buenas…

Konata se rió. - ¿No te lo había dicho?

- S-Sí… - Sonrió Kagami. – Gracias.

- ¡No me agradezcas, fueron tus galletitas! – Dijo Konata dejando las galletas en el pupitre y puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de Kagami mirándola con cariño. - ¿Quieres volver a probarlas?

Kagami asintió tímidamente, un ligero rubor se le formó en el rostro.

Konata sonrió pícaramente y la atrajo para otro apasionado beso. Konata se echó para atrás un poco pero sólo un _poco_; lo suficiente para que pudiera hablar. – Te amo, Kagamin.

- Yo también te amo, Konata. – Dijo Kagami en un tono bajito. – Feliz San Valentín.

Konata se rió. – AHORA te diste cuenta de quién realmente te merece y de quién REALMENTE deberías estar enamorada, ¿eh?

- No arruines el momento, Konata. – Kagami la regañó en broma.

_**RING RING RING**_

- ¡Mierda! – Kagami se levantó instantáneamente. - ¡Llegaremos tarde a clases!

Konata calló al piso y luego se frotó la cabeza. – Aia… jeje, parece que mi Kagamin se distrajo demasiado.

- ¡Cállate! – Dijo Kagami avergonzada. - ¡Vamos!

Kagami agarró a Konata de la mano y las dos corrieron a sus respectivas clases.


End file.
